The memory capacity requirements of various systems are increasing rapidly. However, other industry trends such as higher memory bus speeds and small form factor machines, etc. are reducing the number of memory module slots in such systems. Thus, a need exists in the industry for larger capacity memory circuits to be used in such systems.
However, there is also a limit to the power that may be dissipated per unit volume in the space available to the memory circuits. As a result, large capacity memory modules may be limited in terms of power that the memory modules may dissipate, and/or limited in terms of the ability of power supply systems to deliver sufficient power to such memory modules. There is thus a need for overcoming these limitations and/or other problems associated with the prior art.